Broken Soul
by NaluShipper4life101
Summary: Lucy and Natsu, best friends since they could remember. What happens when Lucy realises she has feelings for him. Does he feel the same? How will he cope when she disappears right out of the blue? A struggle between feelings. And a fight between darkness. Who will win? NaLu. Slight Gruvia with some GaLe and Jerza.
1. Prologue

**Broken Soul (New and improved)**

 **Prologue**

Lucy Heartfilia hated Sundays, and she always will. Sundays were the days she didn't get to spend with her best friend, and it was torture. For as long as she can remember she had been in love with that salmon haired idiot. She didn't even know when it happened, he just smiled at her with his signature grin, and her heart started beating really fast. She thought something was wrong with her, then she thought of everything they've been through together, and she realised she was in love with him. Ever since Natsu Dragneel came into her life everything was one big, exciting adventure after the other. No matter what life threw at her, as long as she had Natsu by her side, the world could crash and burn right before her eyes and she wouldn't have a single care in the world. Lucy sat on her lavender comforter and sighed, she missed her best friend… God, she hated Sundays.

Natsu Dragneel could not wait for the next school week to start. No matter how much time he spent with Lucy it never seemed to be enough. Monday's through to Saturday's were the best days of the week, and that's all because of his blonde best friend. Natsu may not be the brightest match in the box but he still enjoyed school… well… He enjoyed seeing those honey brown eyes that he loved oh so much, light up with excitement when he met Lucy in their first period class. If you were to ask he couldn't even tell you what the lesson was actually about. The only thing he could tell you was (in great detail) every little thing Lucy does during class, from her furrowing her brow when she didn't understand, to her eyes brightening and a blinding smile to appear on her face when she did. She was beautiful, and he could stare at her all day if she didn't find it creepy and smack him in the face when she caught him staring. Not to mention the late Saturday night study sessions they got to have because of it. Yup, you guessed it. Natsu was in love with his best friend. Oh, how badly he wanted to tell her, but he was a coward, a useless coward afraid of ruining what they have. He would move mountains for the girl. People might think that's not physically possible, but if it was for Lucy, he would _make_ it possible. He sighed as he started to pelt into his punching bag to work away his frustrations. Natsu hated Sundays…

* * *

 **Hey! Guys! Here is the new Chapter 1/Prologue! I know It's really short but this was just a little chapter to introduce the characters and stuff like that! So I hope you enjoy, and stay tuned for more!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **NaluShipper4life101**


	2. Chapter 1

**Broken Soul**

 **Chapter 1**

"Eek! It's Monday!" Lucy yelled, ripping off her sheets furiously and leaping out of bed. She got ready in record time as she shoved a piece of toast down her throat and downed a glass of water in less than three minutes! She quickly shoved on a dark blue short, pleated skirt and an orange tank top, and ran out the door.

…

She reached the doors of her school in no time and sprinted to her classroom. Class should start in about twenty minutes, so she still had plenty of time, but she didn't care. She was too hyped to really care about anything.

"Woah, calm down Lu-Chan! You're gonna get hurt if you keep bouncing around the place like that!"

A small, petite girl with short blue hair and hazel eyes scolded, eyeing the jumpy blonde next to her.

"I know, Levy-Chan! I'm just so excited! I haven't seen him in a whole day!"

Levy sighed, a small smile appearing on her face,

"Aw! Does wucy miss her wittle darwing Natsu?" Levy said in a babyish tone, giggling a bit.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy blushed, smacking the laughing girl beside her.

"You didn't deny it Lu!" She replied in a sing song voice, walking away, leaving Lucy to blush and stutter by herself.

When Lucy finally processed what Levy had said, she opened her mouth to shout some kind of insult back, but a new voice interrupted her.

"LUCY!"

Without waiting for a reply or any kind of reaction, a force rammed into Lucy, crushing her as it lifted her up and spun her around. Lucy looked down and was met with the very familiar grin of a person she was just jumping around about.

"NATSU!" Lucy squealed, giving him a bone-crushing hug back. He laughed and continued spinning her, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"God, I missed you!" Lucy said smiling when they finally broke apart,

"I missed you too!" Natsu said, hugging her once again,

"Geez… You guys act like you haven't seen each other in years."

"Shut it Gray!" Natsu growled, protectively standing in front of Lucy. She just giggled and pushed him aside,

"Well it feels like it!" She said,

"It's been one day?!"

"And one day feels like a life time away from your best friend." Natsu grinned stepping into the conversation and wrapping his arms around Lucy's shoulders,

"Lu-Chan wasn't that excited to see me…" Levy grumbled, eyeing Natsu weirdly,

"What can I say? I must be special!" Natsu laughed, dragging Lucy towards their desks. When they sat down Gildarts strolled into the room, flashing the class a big smile,

"Good morning everybody! How was your weekend?" He said,

"Good!" Everybody, er… _Almost_ everybody said, smiling widely,

"Horrible…" Natsu and Lucy grumbled over the top of everyone else,

"And why's that?" Gildarts responded, flashing a look of worry at Natsu and Lucy,

"Cause I couldn't see Luce!"

"Cause I couldn't see Natsu!" They both said, using each other's names at the end of the sentence,

"Oh… Is that so…?" He smiled, looking at the smirking class who almost all of them internally shipped Natsu and Lucy. They were perfect for each other, and everyone could see it! They're practically married with the way they treat it other. They are always around each other, always protecting each other, always doing everything they can to make the other person happy! They are so obviously in love! They just needed time to figure it out for themselves…

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Sorry this took so long! I've been sick lately so this took a while to write and edit and stuff like that. I know its short but I hope you guys like it! Please make sure to leave a lovely review and as I always say,**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **NaluShipper4life101**


	3. Chapter 2

**Broken Soul**

 **Chapter 2**

"Natsuuu! Stop!" Lucy giggled, slapping her friends hand away from her hair,

"But it's so soft." Natsu mumbled, burying his head into her sweet lavender scented hair, trying to memorise every little strand of golden hair on her head. Was it creepy? Maybe. But he couldn't help it! She made him feel so safe and… important. He just wanted to remember every little thing about the girl who made him feel so loved. His friends were awesome, and he loved them, but Lucy was special. He couldn't describe it, but everything she did seemed so… Lucy. Elegant. Beautiful. Friendly...Lucy. He smiled, thinking back to the day they first met. She was on the flying fox... She was smiling so brightly he couldn't help but want to get to know her. Then, some dumbass high school kids bullied her and chucked her off. He didn't know why but that made him enraged. The thought of them hurting such an innocent girl, it's like something snapped inside him, so he decided to stand up for her. And he sure as hell is glad he did, cause if he didn't, they wouldn't be where they were today... Oh, who is he kidding. No matter what, fate would have brought them together somehow.

"NATSU!"

"huh?" Natsu was suddenly brought back to reality as Lucy yelled him name, startling him.

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out a lot.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said, giving a reassuring grin.

"Are you sure?" She said, eyeing him up and down weirdly.

"Yes." He laughed,

"Are you 100% sure?"

"God, yes!" She still looked unconvinced, but before she could reply, Gray yelled out from across the field,

"NATSU, LUCY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!"

"Should we go?" Natsu asked,

"Yeah we should."

"Race ya there?"

"You're on!"

Natsu and Lucy sprinted to where Gray was, Natsu obviously winning and boasting about it, grinning like the fool he is, and Lucy grumbling to herself about how it wasn't fair because she wasn't into sport, and she didn't have the same stamina he did.

The rest of the day went normal for the duo, Natsu teasing Lucy, and Lucy ending up giving him her special 'Lucy kick.' yup, just a normal afternoon. Until they got home... You see, every Monday Natsu and Lucy hung out at each other's houses. Sometimes Natsu went to Lucy's house and sometimes Lucy went to Natsu's house. Today Lucy decided to go over to Natsu's house. After getting the approval from her dad, they headed over. Everything seemed normal when they got there. Everyone greeted them with smiles and big hello's, but there seemed to be some sort of tension in the air, and when Wendy (Natsu's younger sister) walked up to them, everything just came crashing down.

"Hi Nastu-nii... Oh… hey Lucy…" She waved weakly, her face awfully pale, and her breathing short and ragged. She wobbled slightly, slowly dragging her feet back to the couch where she plopped down. She looked horrible. She barely had the energy to stand. Natsu and Lucy stared, watching with worry as they heard her cough repeatedly, never seeming to stop.

"Wendy's been a bit out of it since she came home. she'll be fine though!" Grandeeney, Natsu's mother, said, although it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. Wendy sneezed, and let out another set of horrendous, chesty coughs.

"She doesn't sound fine." Natsu said, not taking his eyes off his sister.

"She will be!" Grandeeney snapped, catching him off guard as his head snapped toward her, she faltered slightly, clearly not meaning to yell like that.

"Sorry… I've just had a rough day. I'm heading up stairs, you two can hang out or do whatever, but make sure to look after Wendy."

"Sure thing Mrs Dragneel." Lucy replied, glancing over at Natsu. Without saying anything, he headed over to where Wendy was, and bent down, straining a small smile at her.

"Hey Wendy... How are ya feeling?" He asked softly

"Terrible!" she groaned, "my head… it hurts!"

"I know, I know. Just try to relax and have a bit of rest, that helps me sometimes when I feel sick."

She nodded, Natsu standing up to get her some pillows, but she stopped him.

"No! I can get the pillows myself." She grabbed Natsu's arm to pull herself up,

"No, Wendy! Just look at yourself! You can barely stand!" She shook her head, trying to take a step but freezing and wobbling a little,

"I feel… kinda… dizzy…" without warning, Wendy collapsed, Natsu quick to catch her.

"Wendy!" He shook her, trying not to be too rough, "Wendy! Can you hear me?! Wake up! Please… wake up... WENDY!" Natsu's eyes were wide, as he carefully laid her down, sitting petrified with fear.

"I'll get Grandeeney!" Lucy shouted, racing up the stairs.

"C'mon Wendy..." Natsu mumbled, "wake up."

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I am so sorry! It took forever to write this chapter! I have just been so busy and I haven't had a chance to write it! But I finally got it done and I hope you guys enjoy it! Like I always say,**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **NaluShipper4life101**


	4. Chapter 3

**Broken Soul**

 **Chapter 3**

Natsu tapped his foot impatiently, awaiting the news of his sister. He had been at his house with Lucy looking after Wendy, when she collapsed. He can still remember the fear radiating through his body as he sat, paralysed. Unable to move. Unable to process what was going on. His brain barely registered Lucy yelling to get Grandeeney, or the painfully long car ride to the hospital. All he could think about was Wendy. Her deathly pale face, her heart beating rapidly against her chest, her shortness of breath… Everything. It was so _scary._ She looked so weak and helpless, it made his heart ache his body fill with worry. He was so scared.

"Natsu…?" Lucy asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" She knew it was a dumb question, but she cared about him, and she wanted to help him. Even though, she wasn't sure how she could really help him in this situation. Wendy looked extremely ill and she knew that. Natsu was afraid. She knew that. He was worried, and she knew that. And yet, his reaction still surprised her, and for some unknown reason, it shattered her heart.

"Alright?" He spat, "Why the hell would I be alright?! My sister is in there, looking like the life got sucked out of her and now she is basically on her death bed! She looks so weak! So helpless! So sick! I want to help her, but I can't! She's my sister damnit! She's sick! She's so damn sick… AND I CAN'T DO A THING ABOUT IT!" He yelled, taking Lucy, and himself by surprise. She hesitantly stepped back, tears welling in her eyes from his outburst. However, she was his best friend, and like she said. She wanted to help him. So, she willed herself not to cry, and she tried calming him down. As his best friend. Because friends help each other. _Friends_ are there when other _friends_ need help. Yeah. Friends.

"Listen… I know your upset… I know your worried and stressed but I'm your friend, I want to help you. I love Wendy, she's a sweet girl and I'm worried as well, but she's also strong and she has a lot of great doctors here helping her. She will get through this. She will be okay."

It was like something snapped inside Natsu. He doesn't know came over him, but it was like something was controlling him, moving his body for him, and he didn't fight it.

"Okay?! _Okay_?! HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Nothing about this is okay! MY SISTER IS IN THERE! MY FREAKING SISTER IS IN THAT DAMN HOSPTIAL ROOM, AND YOU'RE SAYING SHE'S _OKAY_?! SHE IS NOT OKAY! I AM NOT OKAY! NOTHING IS OKAY! SO JUST **SHUT UP**! AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE _LUCY_!" He practically spat her name, rage flaring in his eyes.

"Now Natsu, calm down." Grandeeney said softly,

"CALM DOWN?! SHE COULD DIE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HER TO THE DOCTOR AS SOON AS SHE GOT SICK! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S IN THIS STUPID HOSPITAL! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S GONNA DIE! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE IS IN SO MUCH PAIN AND DISCOMFORT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Grandeeney looked down, guilt shining in her eyes,

"I know that." Her voice broke, and so did Lucy. She wanted to help him. And she can understand why he would be worried. But he shouldn't scream like that! It wasn't fair. So, she broke.

"NATSU **STOP**!" Lucy screamed, making him freeze, "YOUR NOT THE ONLY ON WHO CARES ABOUT HER! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WORRIED OKAY?! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BLAME EVERYONE AROUND YOU AND START SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HOSPITAL!" By this time people were staring at them but no one said anything.

"So just… Please calm down…" Lucy pleaded, mentally cursing as tears rolled down her cheeks. Natsu's eyes widened, his whole body shutting down at the sight of Lucy crying, as he fell to the ground, his lip trembling. He was so frustrated at himself for not being able to help his own little sister that he decided to take it out on everyone else. He was such an idiot. He yelled at his mum, he got angry at _Lucy_. Natsu furiously grabbed his hair, burying his head in his arms,

"I'm sorry…"

Lucy smiled weakly, crouching down beside him, and wrapping her arms around him. She understood how he felt, watching a loved one fall apart, growing weaker by the second. Their face pale, body weak. As you wait outside the waiting room of a hospital, anxiously awaiting the results. And then, your world spinning beneath your feet, crumbling away in an instant as your life takes a turn for the worse. The doctor, shaking his head, telling you that-

Stop. This is nothing like back then. Wendy will be alright. Lucy told herself, forcing the fresh tears down. She needed to help Natsu, not cry about the past.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm here. Everything will be okay."

He just nodded, not knowing what to say. Him being scared was an understatement. He had never felt so afraid in his life. But he knew, no matter what, Lucy, his family and all his other friends would be there for him. He is not alone.

* * *

 **Heyy! I'm back!**

 **It's been forever since I last updated and I am so sorry about that, I hope you can understand :/**

 **But I'm back, like I said, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Also a huge thank you to those who have enjoyed my story so far and those who waited patiently for the new chapter.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **NaluShipper4life101**


	5. Chapter 4

**Broken Soul**

 **Chapter 4**

Natsu leaped out of the car, slamming the door shut, and marching towards his room. He felt like punching something. And soon. It was like anger and indescribable fear had taken over him. Controlling his mind, suffocating him. Drowning him. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't accept what had happened. He refused to.

"Natsu wait."

Lucy grumbled, annoyance laced in her tone, as she too, hopped out of the car, her body barely functioning after what had happened. You couldn't prepare for it. Even if you knew it was coming. You couldn't prepare for the shock. The dread. The fear, washing over you like a tsunami.

Natsu just ignored her, continuing to stomp towards his room. So, Lucy tried again, having more desperation in her tone.

"Natsu."

Nothing.

"Natsu?"

Still nothing.

"Natsu!"

"What?!"

He finally turned around, his eyes cold and dead.

"Don't just storm off."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you're not the only one upset by this!"

He stopped for a second, looking at the ground, whilst gritting his teeth.

"You said… She would be okay."

"Huh?"

Lucy cocked her head to the side, starring quizzically at the boy before her,

"At the hospital. You said she would be okay."

His voice growled, raising slowly every second.

"You lied. You told me that she would be fine! But where is she Lucy?!"

"Natsu-"

"I can't see her, she's not here! So, I guess she's not fine!"

"Natsu I-"

"Isn't that right?! You were wrong! Instead of being safe at home, she's stuck in the hospital, in a _coma_!"

Lucy went to open her mouth but closed it, knowing how much he was hurting, and knowing it was best to say nothing.

"Just go home Lucy! Leave!"

She paused, unsure of what to do, should she stay and uselessly try to comfort her best friend? Or leave, and let him calm down, and hopefully get comfort from his family? Turning on her heel, she decided to leave walking away towards her house. Her mind was blank, and her feet felt like led, weighing her down with every step.

As soon as she was out of eye-shot, Natsu bolted, running to his room, slamming the door open and running inside, collapsing onto his bed, finally letting the rivers of pain flow down his cheeks. He could hear his mum opening his door, but he didn't move, he just lay there. Continuing to drown in his misery. Not being alone his ass. He had never felt so alone in his life.

 **XXX**

Lucy sighed, she had decided to leave but she wasn't sure if it was the right choice. Afterall, Natsu had never let her down, he was always there for her, no matter what happened. He always knew what to say, what to do. Yet here she was, walking away like a coward. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay by his side, hugging him and talking with him. Sharing stories and tears, _together_. But he very clearly did not feel the same. And as much as she wanted to stay with him, she also wanted to respect him and his decisions. Because, whilst he was always there when she needed it, he also knew when she needed time alone. So, with great reluctance, she walked away, a strange heaviness on her heart.

As she was rounding a corner, her shoulders slumped and a frown upon her face, she heard something behind her. She swiftly turned around, her eyes roaming her surroundings. Nothing. Just the familiar neighbourhood she walked down every day. She mentally scolded herself for being so paranoid, and she went to continue walking until she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

Within a second a hand had clamped over her mouth, muffling her scream, whilst a large strong arm wrapped itself around her waist, hauling her into the air and roughly placing her in a large bag. Her heart tripled in speed, her body paralysed, unable to move, unable to scream. Her chest heaved in and out, she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

She could feel herself being lifted off the grown and thrown into a large, dark vehicle. The ground jolted beneath her and she could hear the loud roar of the engine. She tried to scream. She tried to call for help. She tried to call for Natsu. But nothing came out. Tears blurred her vision and rolled down her cheeks, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She was completely numb with fear.

Seconds, maybe minutes or even years past, Lucy couldn't tell, when the vehicle finally stopped. Doors opened and shut around her, those unknown yet familiar muscular arms wrapped around her once again, lifting her into the air and dumping her onto the ground. But she didn't notice. Her world was black. Full of nothing and full of everything. Full of pain yet full of numbness. Full of fear yet full of emotionless monsters. She wanted to scream and cry, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more than to accept her fate, being murdered by this stranger in an unknown place.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to control her breathing but she couldn't, her mind too occupied with everything and nothing. Like ice and fire, fear and assurance. Up was down. Down was up. She couldn't make sense of anything going on.

One question. There was one question nagging her in the back of her mind. The only question she could make out in her panic. What was going to happen to her?

* * *

 **Whaat?! Two chapters in less than a week! What is this sorcery?**

 **Haha but honestly I just wanted to make up for how long it took for me to post the previous chapter, so here you go!**

 **I really hope you enjoy and please feel free to tell me what you think, and maybe some constructive criticism to help me improve! I'm always up for new ideas!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **NaluShipper4life101**


End file.
